Playtime
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: Miku Hatsune is the richest girl in town, and she's hosting a party in celebration of her 16th birthday, so it should be fun, right? But when blood begins to splatter, it's up to Miku to find out who is stealing the lives of the other guests... Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Title: Playtime

Summary: Miku Hatsune is the richest girl in town, and she's hosting a party in celebration of her 16th birthday, so it should be fun, right? But when blood begins to splatter, it's up to Miku to find out who is stealing the lives of the other guests... Twoshot

**Disclaimer:** **VOCALOID DOES NOT BELONG UNDER ANY SHAPE OR FORM, TO ME.**

**_Once again, prepare for long author note. I get rather chatty when it comes to my stories..._  
**

**Author's Note:**

**Cover is made by me.I'm an artist, see? When fanfic started to allow covers, I saw this as a golden opportunity to make one up. x3  
**

**Of course, the first draft wasn't that appropriate of a cover... it's still on Deviant Art, through. I thought it sort of gave the wrong message... *ahem* xDDD So, I decided to make another. And this is the version it is.  
**

**Full version is on my DA (Deviant art), in which I am CiciKitKat321. Link to my DA is on my profile, scroll down to the bottom and you'll find it. It's also my homepage.**

**Anyway, about this story:  
**

**I just wanted to write a horror story, that's all. Some of you might be able to guess just from my other stories who the killer is... -shot-  
**

**This is written rather strangely, in first person, present tense, because I wanted to experiment. It's much like my fear garden fanfic I still have to post (through I don't think I will for it being too... um... insane... not to mention that for some strange and bizarre reason, I wrote it from Rin's point of view, and for those of you who know about fear garden, that's like... the killer herself... so you can imagine how many times I've questioned my sanity writing that... xD I basically had to put myself into the mind of a killer... and it wasn't pretty what came out, so uh... yeah. )  
**

**Well, anyway.  
**

**For criticism, this is what I ask:  
**

**All I ask is that you, be encouraging. Politeness and self control are also important... I'd ask that you refrain yourself from being too negative, as in just telling me what I did wrong and not what I did right. _  
_**

**I'm not exactly looking for criticism, but I do appreciate it. I accept normal reviews too, and encourage them! I like to know what other people think of this story!**_**  
**_

_**So...  
**_

**Anyway...**_**  
**_

**I'd appreciate reviews~! ^^  
**

**Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I want to fly when I get older.

It's a silly thought, especially for someone like me, but I've always liked the idea of it. Ever since I was young, I've always had fantasies about it... and how fun it would seem!

It be a good way to get away from trouble, that's for sure! I could just lift my wings up and fly away, into the sky, with no worries.

Today, it is... just another usual day for me... the fact that it was my birthday doesn't excite me for some reason. Maybe I'm too old to celebrate my birthday, I don't know.

Something that did excite me, however, was the fact that all my friends were coming over, and we were going to have fun. And knowing me, I know how to have fun.

My house is huuuge, and we have a couple rooms reserved for partying. Of course, I'm only rich because my parents are singers, and I want to follow in their footsteps, but I also want to live life like a normal girl, too. I don't want to forget about friends! Especially not cute little Rin Kagamine! She's two years younger then me, and one grade below me, but we're the best of friends. Or her adorable twin brother, Len, who, I may think to have a crush on. I'm not sure, ah, it's making me so flustered!

Anyway, the best part about being friends with them, is they're the type of people who you can trust, and not the type that just follow you around because your rich. And Rin is so unbelievably adorable, with her little bow in her hair, and her blue eyes, you just want to hug her! She dresses like a girl should, but acts like such a cute little tomboy! Len, is a little shyer then she is, and he's only an inch taller then Rin. He's so easy to walk over, you just want to protect him! Is it weird to fall in love with someone two years younger then you?

It's pretty obvious that I like them.

The other party members I don't like nearly as much.

Meiko and Kaito, are older then me, and it's rumored that Meiko has a drinking problem. Kaito seems like he's cool, through. But, Kaito is dating Meiko, and she had to come along. I don't pity him, he seems to be beaten up a lot. He's got a cute face, and he's a pretty sweet guy, so I'll allow him to come.

Luka Megurine is another guest. She's got this look going on, and seems a little bit harsh at times, but she's pretty open to me. She's a neat girl once she opens up, but I think she thinks I'm stuck up or something... oh well!

Her boyfriend, Gakupo, is coming too. He's like, three years older then me. Shouldn't he be in college? Man, I really don't know...

And then, last but not least, Gumi and Teto are coming. Teto, is like, this really energetic sweet girl, but she's sooo so random, like, you wouldn't believe it! I like her anyway, and she knows how to have fun, so I'll allow her to come. Gumi, is so average, so dead, you wouldn't even think she's alive. Even her voice can put you to sleep. But, she's a nice girl, and doesn't judge people easily. I almost wonder how she'd do in a bad situation, she doesn't seem like the type to freak out.

You know, it's a really good thing my birthday is on a weekend. It's on a Saturday, and it's supposed to last throughout all of the night. Yeah, my parents allow me to stay up really late! I mean, I don't even have to go to school if I don't want to, but I decided I wanted to.

_Ding Dong_

Oh, some of the guests are here!

I race to the door because if I'm not there, then who will be? My parents are off doing a singing session, and say they'll be overnight.

Maid Haku opens up the door before I have a chance to, and I smile at her.

"Thank you, Haku." I tell.

She smiles lightly, and nods her head shyly.

I turn to see who my guests are.

Of course, the absolutely adorable Rin and her brother are first, I smile at them greatly, and shake their hands. They've been over before, because I'm so nice. Through, I think some people still think I'm stuck up, because I don't like them nearly as much as I like these two.

"Welcome." I greet. "Prepare for a lot of fun!"

"Did you touch up a bit, last time I was here?" Rin asks. "It's gorgeous."

"No, my mom had Maid Haku do it, as well as Butler Tonio, It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yep, it's sooo cool!" Rin shouting. "You know, your so lucky to be in a house that's actually clean. My mom still has yet to clean up all the junk in our garage. Heh, imagine that!"

"Must be very hard to get through." I reply, smiling.

"Yeah, it is." Rin looked at Len, who was simply looking around the room in amazement. "Hey, Len, check out this portrait! It's HUUGE!"

Len ran over to see what she was talking about, while I giggled.

"That's my grandma on my mom's side of the family." I explain. "She was famous for her singing skills, and her creativity in general. Plus, she was rich, being rich helps too."

"Just like how your going to be a singer one day too?" Rin asks. "I bet you have awesome vocal chords!"

"I wouldn't say they're perfect, but I can sing, at least." I say.

"It's quite a piece of artwork." Len compliments.

I smiled.

"Yeah. It at least costs like, a thousand dollars." I reveal.

Len's eyes widen.

"I'm not touching that thing." He tells.

I giggle.

"No worries. You won't be needing to." I pause, and add; "Parties down stairs, first floor, we'll be taking rooms 1, 2, 3, and 4 for game activities and such. Room 1 is a room dedicated to board games, Room 2 has the lights and DJ. Room 3 has a karaoke machine, 4 is the entertainment room, where television is and such. They're kinda combined, and the kitchen is in room 5, and sleeping rooms are in rooms 8 and 9."

Rin and Len nods silently, just as the doorbell rings.

"I have to attend to the other guests, but, I'll totally join you in a bit. Have fun."

When I open the door, Meiko, Kaito and Teto arrive, with Luka and Gakupo trailing behind them. Luka and Gakupo, like me, are rich kids, just not as rich as me, so it doesn't surprise them at all to see the many decorations upon the walls, and the fixed up room. Meiko and Kaito, are average income, so they're still a bit shocked to find the walls decorated with gold, and silver. Teto, I have no clue, as she seems pretty enthusiastic, but knows not to touch anything, which is unusual, as I'm used to people deliberately touching every single thing just to get a feel for it, and it ticks me off.

The one person I notice who must have not come was Gumi, but she finally enters the room, out of breath.

I shake everyone's hands, and show them where the party is.

The DJ upstairs, went by the name "Big Al". He played some songs by my parents, to promote them, and also played songs by my parent's friends... which made me feel dull to no end, and made me long for some "real" excitement.

Rin and Len seemed to be enjoying themselves through. Rin was dancing happily, and I admit her moves were so funny, but I didn't want to say that out loud. Len danced rather gracefully, like a true gentlemen, but I felt nothing but jealousy when he asked Gumi if she wanted to dance with her, to a slow song.

I realized then, that Rin had no one to dance with and was looking lonely. I lightly took her hands, and smiled.

"Come on Rin-Rin, let's dance!" I shout, twirling her around.

She smiled slightly, a nervous smile. Finally she tells with a look of shyness, and tries her best to tease me. "Okay my Miku-Miku!"

We dance, and Rin dances awkwardly, her movements swaying too far to the left, or too far to the right. We dance at everything except slow songs, and consider that our break time, as we sit out and get refreshments.

I love the look of happiness on her. She deserves to be happy.

"Hey, let's go chat with the rest of the guests." She says.

I nod my head in agreement.

Teto wanders over to us, and I wave hello.

"Hey Teto." I greet.

"Hey, Rin, Miku." Teto replies. "You know, I really thank you for inviting me to this party! It's really nice to come here and be here and all! When do we play, hide and go seek?"

"That's at ten, or when it gets dark... and we're playing it with a remix... I won't spoil how to play until later." Miku told with a smile. "My mom usually doesn't let us play it, and I usually listen to her, but tonight, I want to try something new- but hey, let's get some cake, first!" I then shout at everyone; "Hey, listen up, we're all going to the kitchen to get something to eat!"

Everyone nodded their heads as we walk into room 5 to grab some cake.

The cake, of course, was huge, but not too big. It has a lot of funny little decorations on it, including music notes, and some other forms of music. On the top it says; Happy 16th birthday, Miku Hatsune! It is decorated by a bunch of blue icing, and looks untouched. On the icing, is a girl with twin pigtails, who is supposed to resemble me.

I tell everyone they can grab a piece of cake after dinner, which Maid Haku serves, and I eat only a little, to keep thin.

When we're done eating, I check the time on the clock, and it's already 10:12.

"It's time to play some games." I tell.

Everyone's attention turns to me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

I lead everyone to the gaming room. Cards are laid out, all faced downward on each table, and there are enough tables for all the guests, as well as a few more. Each person had a card.

"So, rules of the game are this; everyone flips over a card. The one who has the joker, is it, is the killer. Got it?" I announce.

"What game are we playing exactly?" Gakupo asks.

"We're playing mafia." I reply.

"Mafia! Oh me gosh, I played that once!" Teto shouts. "I lost, of course. But why are we doing it with cards?"

"We're not, this is just my way of picking people." I tell. "So, ready? Set. FLIP!"

Everyone flipped their cards. Rin gulps and Len shivers, Teto hops with excitement, and Gakupo sighs, Luka is indifferent, Meiko and Kaito seemed disappointed, Gumi didn't seem to care.

"Alright, now, Gakupo, turn off all the lights." I say. "When the lights turn off, everyone run and find a hiding place. Don't let whomever the killer may be, find you. They will 'slice your neck' and then you will be dead!"

Gakupo follows the order with indifference. I immediately run to the nearest hiding spot, and run into Gumi at the same time. I shiver with excitement and run, because, you never know who's the killer in the game of mafia.

When I find my hiding place, I wait as I hear Teto squeal with excitement, and she runs into me.

Good, I think I can check off that Teto's not the killer.

"Hey Teto, any news on who is and who isn't the killer?" I ask.

"I have suspicions It's Gakupo... but it might be Len, I'm not sure." Teto tells. "I mean, it could be you! You were smiling when you drew your card!"

"It's not." I tell. It's the truth.

"Then why do I have a bad feeling about this whole game?" She asks. "I mean, I usually like these types of games... but someone in this mansion is untrustworthy, if you get my cue?"

"Don't worry about it!" I laugh. "This game can get people worried sometimes..."

"Well, I'm leaving. Don't say I didn't warn you." She left the room.

I decided to walk around knowing how risky it was. I saw from a distance, what appeared to be Gumi laying down on the floor. She must have been "killed", and I knew I needed to get out of there.

I ran as fast as I could, finding another hiding spot behind a couch. It wasn't the best, but, you know.

Luka was walking, and then she was being chased by someone with a mask on. I was guessing it was Gakupo, but seemed too short to be him, don't know how he found that mask in the art room, through.

I took a moment to run into the next room over, into the kitchen, where I found Len hiding in place. Well, darn, that crosses off my list of who the killer is.

He seems distressed, and I can barely tell in the darkness if he's eyes are widening, but It looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Miku, it's awful!" He whispers. "I saw... blood nearby the art room."

I laughed.

"Don't play games with me, Len, I know the killer is you." I say.

"I'm serious, I saw someone pick up a mask and start wearing it! I couldn't tell who they were because it was so dark, but they- they..." He starts to shiver, his eye closing tightly, only to open them again after a brief second. "I think... we're being watched."

"Come on Len, just slide your finger under my chin already, and call it good." I tease.

"It isn't fun and games, anymore Miku." He tells with a frightened face. "I think there really is someone killing us... I thought I heard Luka scream!"

"Well, if your so inclined to your belief, why not see what's in the art room?" I ask.

His face pales.

"I can't... go back there." He whispered. "I just can't. I'll be next, I know it..."

I laugh.

"Oh, come on, your such a chicken!" I shout. "Afraid of the killer? It's just a game. That 'blood' you saw, is probably just paint. Someone wanted to play a mean joke on me, probably. I know Meiko would. Now, come on!" I say.

"I... I guess your right, but I want you to stay by my side at all times!" He whispers.

I nod my head, slowly, laughing again.

"Oh, I promise, you scardy cat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The art room appears to be a mess of what appeared to be blood, but it was hard to see in the darkness.

One of the great theater masks in the room belonging to my great grandma, was stolen from it's spot. Before I could stop myself, I start to grow mad with rage. How dare they disgrace my family! My great grandma worked her life for that! She was a fine actress, and she deserved that mask!

Len, notices my infuriated expression, and whispers something in my ear, that I don't quiet catch. His expression, however, tells everything.

I tried turning on the lights, but realized they had been disconnected. I tried looking for a dead body. I didn't find one. It was too dark.

If this is some sort of joke, it's anything but funny!

Len follows my side like a puppy, unable to let go of me. He's so scared out of his mind, he can barely communicate with me.

I am for a fact, starting to become afraid too...

It's scary to think that one of my guests, who I had trusted fully, are massacring the other guests. It's scary to think, that I might be next, or that they're targeting me for my money.

I find the first dead body... real dead body, in the trash. How disgusting it is, seeing their faces all bloody, and oh god how sick it is, that they were so brutal with this poor person... I can tell it was a dead body, because Maid Haku wouldn't play the game with us...

It is so sick... so twisted... so cruel...

That Len had to stop me from screaming.

"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..." I hyperventilate, ready to scream my head off. "This is a sick, sick game! We have to escape!"

And yet, even as we made it to the doors, there was no way out... the doors were locked, as well as the windows.

No way out?

AHHHH! I could just scream!

"Len..." I whisper, frightened and crying. "Len... protect me, please."

But Len is gone, and I am alone.

I turn around, hearing him scream.

"Len!" I scream, rushing towards him, "Oh Len..."

The killer is not there when I arrive.

But I see all the horrors aside me.

Len. Luka, and Kaito are all lined up in a pile, dead. Teto, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko and Rin have yet to be found. It makes me want to cry so hard... what makes me actually cry, through, is the fact that one of them is the killer.

I ran around the mansion, upstairs and down, trying desperately to at least find Rin, who must be shivering senselessly from all this... but then realizing that even she could be the criminal. It's hard to believe that someone so cute and trustworthy, could be the one doing all this senseless killing.

I thought about Gumi, too. Gumi, seemed so... emotionless. She'd make the perfect criminal. Gumi seemed so lifeless at the party...that... you never know what sort of sinister side she must be hiding.

Teto... is almost like a last resort for who the killer is, much like Rin. In any case, I'd believe that Gumi is the killer... but Teto could very well be hiding a dark side as well, and covering it up with a peppy tone.

And Meiko... Meiko can be so violent at times, it's no wonder she'd be accused for murder. But I didn't believe that she was one.

Gakupo was even suspicious... mostly because he owned a sword and gun collection. If he had slipped one of those into the party... and really did have a sadistic heart, then I couldn't tell if it were day or night.

To think that all my own friends are so untrustworthy...one of them must have been hiding behind my great grandmother's mask...

I walk back to the kitchen, to find something to protect myself with, when I realized that one of the knives in the knife compartment were gone. I grab one, feeling the smooth metal of the blade, ready for anything to find out who it was, even through I had no experiences with fights.

I make it upstairs to find anyone who can help me. But all I hear is screams.

A body is tossed down the stairs, and I find out quickly that it's Gumi. The footsteps of the killer are heard, but barely, as I race after them.

I find no one.

And no one finds me.

I am going to go insane if anymore senseless killing is done...

My footsteps are very little, but I make it to the second-to-top floor, which are filled with bedrooms.

I hid for a long time, hearing screams.. How terrifying it is, to hear so many people begging for mercy, at the brink of death...

I just want to cry, but know I had to stay silent.

I whimper... wishing I wouldn't. I want to stop crying.. I just want this merciless day to be over!

Another death. Another failure at protecting. Another party guest, exasperated and cut from all life... everything... falling... slowly...

I hear footsteps.

Creak. Creak. Creak!

I shiver relentlessly in my spot.

The door handle was being turned...

Creak. Creak.

Someone has their hand on the closet door...

All my breathing is gone. This is it. I'm dead!

Who was left after all those screams? Who would take my life, too?

It's too late for apologies...

_It opens. _

The killer, with their mask, looks directly at me.

I stop dead in my spot, feeling anxiety rush through, and fear shows on my pupils.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!

They're here! I'm next!

I'm gonna die!

I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die!

Please god have mercy! Please! I beg of you, let this not end in death!

Soon, I realize my breaths are shallow, and the killer notices too.

The stranger giggles, holding out their hand.

"I won!" They cry out. The voice belongs to a girl, but is unrecognizable by how muffled it is under-neigh the mask. "All of them are dead, do I get my reward now?"

I started to cry.

"What's wrong Miku? I thought we were playing a game." She coos. "And I won, so do I get my reward, now?"

"Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme!" I scream.

"Oh Miku-Miku, your so dumb. You know, I did this all for you!" She shouts. I am horrified. Terrified! All for me?

No one calls me Miku-Miku except for... for...

My eyes widen.

"Rin?" I whisper. My eyes are nothing but dots. They are dry from crying until I couldn't shed a tear. "Oh god, Rin... what have you done."

Rin giggles darkly her own eyes shining with foul play. Her laughter is dark, while her humor is darker...

"I've done nothing wrong, my Miku-Miku." She denies, laughing, and taking off the mask. Her blonde hair and blue eyes are clearly visible, even in the darkness. "You said we were playing mafia, so I decided I'd play the hardcore version of it." My eyes widen, as she giggles endlessly, before containing herself. "And I won! Can you believe it?"

I was speechless.

"So, Miku, what do you want to do now that all the guests are dead?" Rin asks. "Want to go outside and enjoy the scenery? I heard It was a full moon." I was shaking, as she grabbed my hand. She frowns. "What's wrong, Miku-Miku?"

I am too afraid to speak. I can't move my lips at all... it's too unnerving. Rin... she just... I didn't know she was like this. I mean, kill her twin brother too? Everyone? I thought she was just an adorable girl, who enjoyed wearing cute clothes, and singing love songs... but now... I...

"Come on, don't be sad. Perk up a little!" She shouts.

"I'm sorry Rin... I'm sorry for what you've done." I say.

"Miku! I thought I already told you, I've done nothing wrong!" She shouts with a smile. "Now, come on. Let's have fun together."

Reluctantly, I eventually went after she grabbed my hand, only to try to buy time to call the police on my cellphone, which I knew only worked outside. First I had to figure out a way to get myself out of here...

The whole time, I'm eying the knife in her pocket, and know I have to come up with something to get her away from me.

With my own knife back at the 4th floor, I decided the only thing to do, was distract her.

"Hey Rin, let's watch the scenery together, I think we're just about ready to have a sunrise!" I shout in my best enthusiastic voice. It croaks, showing my nervousness, but none the less, she buys into it.

"Really? Cool, let's do that! I'll unlock the door. Want to watch it on the patio?" She asks.

I nod my head slowly.

"Alrightie then! Let's go, my Miku-Miku." She shouts.

When we reach outside, I take a run for it, and she chases after me. I run as quick as I could, so fast my eyes started to hurt, and then dive into the nearest bush and hope she doesn't see me. She doesn't, and she's searching on the wrong side, so I whip out my cellphone and dial 911.

"Miku Hatsune... My best-friend is trying to kill me... She's killed everyone else at the party... her name is Rin Kagamine..." I pause, giving them the address to the house. "She'll appear very nice, but she's anything but... I think she still has blood on her, but she might have washed it off by now... Okay, be there as quick as you can!"

Rin snaps her head towards me, and I quickly put my cell away.

"No more games, Miku." She rasps. "You weren't calling anyone with that cell, were you?"

"No." I lie.

"Come on, let's go back inside. We can have more cake!" She shouts.

I have to keep her distracted!

"Okay." I say.

As we go back inside to get cake, the police sirens come, and then Rin knows something is wrong.

She gets out the knife of her pocket with a powerful glare.

"If I can't have you to myself, then nobody can." She threatened. "Why did you call the police on me, Miku? When I did nothing wrong? I was just following your rules after all, but now I have to kill you!"

I took a couple steps back, as Rin charges at me, swinging left and right with her knife, which I screamed and tried to repel her force, only to be stabbed alongside the leg and thrown to the ground. I was then tied around the mouth and gagged and tried to beg for mercy, right as the police stepped through the door.

"Stop in the name of the law, you are under arrest Rin Kagamine!" They shout.

It looks so bad for Rin, to be caught holding a knife and dragging me halfway to death, that the police weren't even surprised at the fact that Rin was only 14.

She had no choice but to put down the knife, and be handcuffed and taken away. Some of the other policemen, came and got rid of the cloth around my mouth.

"You okay, Miku Hatsune?" They ask.

I shook my head.

"She cut open my leg, so I can't move." I panic. "I'm loosing so much blood..."

"We'll call an ambulance." They promise.

"Mom and dad will be furious." I whine. "I broke their promise, and I got blood all over the carpet!"

One of the policeman smile.

"At least your alive." They say.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please give me insight! It's too soon of writing this, for me to know the mistakes, and the only thing I really have to say, is that I should find more time for the times, before the vocaloids were being killed, and during when the vocaloids were being killed. **

**Yes, for those of you who read my stories, I made Rin crazy yet again. I dunno why, but it's so fun! (She's like my favorite vocaloid, don't get me wrong... xD )**

**I tried my best to make this non-Yuri, but I think there's still an undertone of it in Miku and Rin's relationship. Oh well, I actually like them this way, the way I wrote their personality in this fanfic. They even have pet names for each other. (Rin-Rin and Miku-Miku... dunno where I got those from... I think Miku-Miku came from Miku Miku Dance... XD, and Rin-Rin came from what I wanted to call myself at some point, the name 'StarryEyedRinRin' … I shortened that to "StarryEyedRin" (Used to be called CiciKitKat)  
**

**Well, anyway! Hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
